


Roommates

by Grxffxn_Txler



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens Fluff, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Boarding School, Canon LGBTQ Male Character, Depression, F/F, F/M, Gay John Laurens, Gay Male Character, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Minor Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, Philip Hamilton Lives, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Thomas Jefferson Being an Asshole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 17:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16937586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grxffxn_Txler/pseuds/Grxffxn_Txler
Summary: His name is Alexander Hamilton, but no one uses it. The word is almost foreign, a vague memory of childhood.On the occasion he hears his name, it's on a register. That was probably for the better anyway. If no one said his name, no one would know who he was, and in turn no one would notice him, giving him peace and quiet to get on with his studies, and maybe comtemplate excistence from time to time.That was until a ball of sunshine and rainbows pops into his dark world in form of a roommate, John Laurens.





	1. Chapter 1- Philip

_Alexander's POV_

Scraping the top half of my hair into a small pony tail, I pull a ratty, battered, grey hoodie over my head. I wouldn't be noticed today anyway so why bother with looking presentable?

I jump into a pair of black pumps, tugging them up as I hop to the bathroom. Grabbing my toothbrush, I squirt some toothpaste onto it. I quickly brush my teeth, spitting out the minty residue in my mouth before washing my face and leaving the bathroom in a hurry.

Neglecting the fact I was human and needed food, I grab onto my brown faux leather back pack and almost sprint out of the door. Sighing heavily as I step into an empty corridor, I quickly make my way to end of the hallway.

It's the last day of summer term, when all the new books are brought into the library. Time to get the good ones before a load of year sevens come and ruin them or never bring them back.

I quickly leave my dorm block and soon enter the studies halls. I'd never understood why they were called that, they weren't halls. It was more of an extended library really.

Making my way to the bottom floor (pretty much the basement layer), I place my bag down at a desk, beginning to stroll through the isles of books. I was running my finger along the 'L' section of shelves, searching for the book Love Simon, I head saw it a few months ago and wanted to read it. And because I was teen trash who was head over heels for anything romantic and gay. Picking up the hard back book, I flip it and begin reading the back.

I was soon ripped from my thoughts by a heavy hand landing on my shoulder.  
"Hey, kid, snatching up the best books again this year?" Washington, the head of the school (and library) chuckled besides me. He never seemed to mind, he knew I'd actually read the books and bring them back on time, unlike most other people who might get them.

"Ye-yeah, they've-they've got some good ones in this year." I smile, beginning to pick up the Twilight book a few sections away.  
"Alright, leave some for the rest of us at least, and remember to get lunch." He called as he walked away, ruffling my hair as he did so. I mumbled that I would, knowing fully well that was a lie, but he wouldn't need to know that.

Grabbing a few more books on art or history, I make my way to the desk, beginning to scan them out. It took a while considering I had seven. Once I had finished stamping a time marker on them, I returned to my desk, putting away a few of my books, leaving out a history of art one. This was the only one that wasn't new. In fact, I think it was one of the oldest books in here, it's been here longer than I have.

I'd always loved history, I actually took it for my chosen subject, along with art. So this book was one of my favourite. Flicking through to Renaicance art, I sat in the peaceful aura of the room, reading page after page of the thick backed book.

I snap my head up to the window besides me, I swear I could hear... mewling? Shaking my head, I return to reading, not wanting to look insane. I heard it again, and again.

I couldn't be imagining it at this point, it was too clear. Pulling back the blinds, I silently gasped at the sight of an ash grey kitten scraping at the window with its tiny paw. The window wasn't big as this was a virtual basement, just wide enough for me to see it sat there. 

It didn't look like it had a home: it was grubby, scruffy, and seemed to have not eaten in a week, on top of that, it had no collar on. I tut lightly at whoever left this little one and open the window just enough toe let it hop inside. Quickly placing it on a chair to hide it from sight, I hurriedly pack the books away into my bag. Scooping the meowing Tomcat into my palms, I gently slide it into the front pocket of my hoodie.

There was nothing else I can do, I can't carry it, we're not allowed pets on school grounds, and I certainly couldn't leave it, that's the equivalent of murder. I felt it nibble down on my finger as I began to leave the room, at least it stopped it from mewling. If Washington stops me now I'm so fucked.

He thankfully didn't, smiling and waving as I left. I return the gesture, leaving quickly after though. Barely anyone was awake yet, considering it was seven in the morning on a Sunday and no one was in school yet, they'd probably be arriving later today though.

I pet the cat gently with my thumb, as I return to my room, pulling it out from my pocket. Cooing lightly at it, I pet its ears, beginning to take it through to my bathroom, dumping my bag on the side as I did so. Running the sink tap, I make sure it's lukewarm before putting in the plug.

At the running water, it began hissing and scratching.  
"No, no, no, no, no, no. You're dirty, you need a wash." I chuckle, knowing it probably wouldn't understand me. It mewed again, licking it's paw and using that to wipe it's face, just smearing more dirt over it.

"Oh god..." I giggle as it continued to do that.  
"That won't work, you're making it worse." It hissed at me once again before I slowing edge it into water. It sat staring up at me, disgruntled and frowning.

"It's fine once you're in, don't look at me like that." I roll my eyes and begin slowly washing away the dirt on its coat. It rubbed its head against my palm, licking at my fingers. I tip a small mug of water over its back, giggling at the annoyed look he sent me. I made sure not to get any water in it's eyes as I finished washing it. With no cat shampoo, I couldn't properly wash it, but I could at least get any dirt off of it.

Grabbing a hand towel from the radiator, I begin drying the soaking fur. It purred at the warmth, finally looking happy again. I pick it up in the towel, smirking down at the fluffy little creature.

"You need a name don't you?" I smile, coming up with two options.  
"If you're a girl, Kimber, if you're a boy, Philip." I chuckle slightly as I raise the cat gently above my head.

"Philip it is." I lower him slowly, petting his head as I place him on the bed. I kick off my shoes under the bed, sitting down besides the cat who happily rested on my lap.  
"I'm gonna have to get you some food aren't I? A litter box as well. And litter to go in that box." I chuckling slightly, moving slowly enough for the cat to not notice. I began to make my way to the door, grabbing my wallet as I did so. There was a store not far off campus.

The trip there and back was fairly boring, just giving a weak smile to the cashier as I hand over the money. As usual, I was completely ignored by everyone as I return to campus. I make my way up to my dorm, noticing the hoard of family members walking past me, shooting me a warm smile. Doing my best to give one back, I enter my room.  
I stop in my tracks.

"Who are you?"


	2. Chapter 2 - John Laurens

_John's POV_

"Yes, mum I will call you." I roll my eyes as I gave my parents the fifth hug.   
"Eleanor, you have to let our son go, he needs to unpack before tomorrow." My dad chuckles, prying my mum away from me. She holds my cheek before letting go and leaving slowly down the hallway.

I smile sadly after them, unlocking the dorm room I'd be staying in, begining to lug my bags in with me. There were already band posters all over the walls, sheets on both beds, and a cat on one of them?

It meowed at the sound of me entering the room. Aren't all pets banned? I roll my eyes and scratch behind its ears either way. Sitting down on the bed it was laid on, I continue to play with it, petring its fur as it crawled onto my lap.

"Yoy know you're not meant to be here right?" I chuckle sadly, realising just how thin it really was.  
"Someone not been treating you right?" I coo, picking it up, letting him nuzzle its face onto mine. I giggle quietly, feeling it gently lick my cheek.

I sit in the quiet of the kitten purring, startling slightly as the door opened. Someone slipped in, stopping in their place as they saw me.  
"Who are you?" He cocks an eyebrow at me, not moving from the doorway.

"Is this your cat?" I ask, more interested in that right now.  
"No- well yes, not exactly. I found him this morning." He sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose.   
"So, who are you exactly?" He looked up to me as he spoke.

"John Laurens, and you?" I retort, still holding the kitten close to my chest.  
"Alexander Hamilton, now do you mind getting off my bed?" His expression didn't shift from the blank one he had when he entered the room.

"Oh- of course." I chuckle awkwardly, standing and pulling my bags to the other side of the room, placing the cat on his bed as I did so.  
"Thank you." He uttered, sitting on his bed with the cat soon reating on his lap. We fell into silence for a moment before something popped into my mind.

"Do you prefer Alexander or Alex?" I smile, begining to unpack my things.  
"Alex, people only use Alexander if I've been bad- that sounded wrong." He stopped himself soon after he had said that, leaving me confused as he started to set up a small biwl for the cat to eat from besides the window.

"What?" I chuckle, raising an eyebrow. He looked back to me and shook his head.  
"It doesn't matter." He mumbled, petting the kitten beginning to eat om the window sill.

"What's his name?" I smile, trying to build a conversation.   
"Philip." He uttered, continuing to play with the cat. Humming in consideration, I begin unpacking my clothes into one of the two chest of drawers. Philip was a strange name for a cat.

"Are you allowed to have him?" I giggle, continuing to unpack.  
"No, but leaving him where I found him would be murder. You won't tell anyone, right?" He turned to me, an almost pleading expression on his face.  
"Of-of course not." I didn't want to get on his bad side on the first day so I agreed. This was weird, I'm not used to breaking the rules, not even for the better.

I decided to leave my books in my suitcase under my bed as all the shelves seemed to already be full. Grabbing my toiletries, I set them out in the bathroom neatly besides all the others. Returning to the bedroom, I smile gently at the sight of Alex snoring gently with Philip asleep on his chest.

Not wanting to disturb them, I sit silently on my bed, pulling my sketch book and pencils from my backpack. My hand lead the pencil across the page, knowing what it was doing. I, however, was left in the dark to whatever it was. This could turn out as a crap doodle or something I may actually like, I've had both happened several times before.

It took five minutes before I relized what it actually was. The view across the room from me was being scrawled onto the page infeont of me. Alex, with Philip sleeping on his chest.

Slamming the book shut, I drop into onto my chest of drawers and set out the rest of my art supplies on there. Resting up against my pillows, I take out my phone to begin texting my parents. They were of course worried, I wouldn't see them until winter break. I had to reassure them at least a hundred times that I was fine and my roommate was nice, eventhough that was yet to be decided.

Setting my phone aside, I hesitantly reach for my book and paint tin. I sit up straight with the book on my lap and paints beside me. Flicking gently through the pages, I find the one I'd been sketchinf on before. Sighing, I begin to gently pull the brush over the page, the colour spreading slowly from it.

I stop after a moment, the silence was drowning in here. Plugging my headphones into my phone, I press shuffle on my music and set it aside. Not caring what came on, I simply continue with what I was doing.

After an hour I was finally pleased with it, smirking down at the page. I had to leave it to dry, so I might as well have a shower. Leaving the page open on my bed, I pull the ear phones from my head and stop the music. Grabbing a soft pink towel from my bag, I also take my pijamas as it was nearly nine at night.

Great, I'd spent the day drawing a sleeping guy. Goddamnit.

Groaning, I make my way to the bathroom, turning on the shower once I did so. I fold the clothes on the side of the sink and place the towel next to it, begining to take off the over-sized rainbow sweater I was wearing. Leaving the clothes I'd been wearing on the side, I hop into the now warm shower, taking out the bobble from my hair as I did so.

I reach out to get my shampoo and conditioner, shivering against the cold as I did so. Pouring some of the pink sweet smelling liquid into my palm, I quickly wash it in and out of my hair, doing the same to the conditioner. Soon finishing with the fuschia shower gel, I remain under the flow of water for a few minutes, simply enjoying the warmth of it.

After a moment, I reluctantly turn off the water, stepping out and grabbung my towel. I began to shiver as I dried myself off, rolling my eyes at this. It wasn't even that cold.

Picking up my oversized fluffy jumper with a pink panda on, I slide it over my head, drying my hair before it had a chance to soak my clothes. I swiftly pulled on the matching sweat pants to the shirt, continuing to dry my hair as I grab my clothes and walk back through to the bedroom. Alex was still asleep.

I dump my clothes into the drawers, flopping back onto my bed. Dropping the towel into the wash basket, I begin to finish my unpacking. It didn't take long as I only had a few things left.

Checking my phone, I saw it was nearly midnight.  
"Shit..." Mumbling, I tuck myself beneath the sheets, my eyes begging me to shut them, I had to set away my paints first, leavig them on my chest of drawers. I did so, for only a second before I remember something. I sigh gently as I stand, silently making my way towards Alex.

I begin to tug off his boots, only stirring the cat slightly. Leaving them on the floor, I wrap his bed sheets over him, Philip hopping off his chest onto the floor, mewling at me. I smile at him lightly as I begin to lay back down on my bed, curling up into the sheets. I was drifting off into darkness as I felt a small creature crawl under my arm. With the last of my energy, I chuckle lightly before I was fully pulled out of reality. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> Heyy, so its alright, I guess? Not good? But not quite bad as it could be?
> 
> \- Tyler xxx


	3. Chapter 3 - We All Have Nightmares

_John's POV_

Rubbing my eyes gently, I sat up straight in bed. Why was I awake? It's still dark outside, and I know I didn't set an alarm for one in the fucking morning.

I yawn, about to lay back down when I heard something in the darkness. Not a bang, not something falling, not even someone in the corridor. It was a sound a person would make, and not a good one at that. Almost a distraught or scared one.

There it was again. That wasn't scared, that was down right terrified.

I shakily stand, my heart racing as my eyes adjusted to that dark. Being able to make out the outline of a few things in the room, I manage to tell the outline of Alex in his bed from the wall besides him. He was tossing and turning frantically, the sounds he was making turning to sobs.

I reach to pull the cord of my bedside lamp, grasping at it for a few seconds before I turned it on. He was facing away from me, curled into a ball towards the wall. Taking a few brisk steps towards the bed, I didn't hesitate to kneel on the ground besides the bed.

He rolled over, still tossing and turning, now facing me. Gently placing a hand on his shoulder, I slowed his movements, hoping I wouldn't scare him more than he already was.   
He was still crying, he was just silent now.

"It's okay, sh-sh-sh... I'm here..." I did my best to comfort him, not sure how well it would work considering I've barely known him for more that twelve hours. He was still sniffling lightly, I didn't want to leave him like this but if he woke up he'd think I was insane.

I began to stand once he was quieter, feeling as though he'd probably be fine now. Before I had a chance to take a step though, I felt a hand lightly grab onto my own. Turning to face him, I notice him opening his eyes and sitting up.

"Will... Will you stay with me..." He uttered, barely audible enough to hear.   
"Where else could I go, I'll just be over here." I point to my own bed, not knowing what he was talking about.

"N-no... I-I meant with me... You don't have to, it's just..." He trailed off, dropping my hand as he did so.   
"Oh, of course I will." I gave him a small smile, sitting besides him gently. He rested his head in the crook of my neck, freezing me for a moment before I melted into it. I wrap my arm around his shoulders, rubbing his arm slightly, praying to god that he felt safe. It's bad enough having a nightmare, that's only made worse if you're immediately thrown into another situation where you don't feel safe.

"Do you... Do you want to talk about it, you don't have to but I know it can help sometimes." I mutter, continuing to rub his arm. He shook his head gently, wrapping an arm around my side.   
"Okay, you should at least get some sleep, school's tomorrow. Or today, It's probably one am by now." I chuckle lightly as I finish, patting his shoulder a couple of times.

"Yeah, I guess..." He mumbled, laying back on the pillows against the head board. Moving up slightly, he gave me space to lay next to him. I stand for a moment, leaning over to turn the light off, lay down beside him a moment afterwards. He rolled over away from the wall so he was now facing me, burrowing his head into my chest, so i was bot on my back. I wrap my arms around his waist as he hugs my chest close to his.

After a moment of laying in silence of the dark, I feel Philip hop onto the side of the bed and trot his way to my stomach. He nestled in the space between my stomach and Alex's, purring ad he slept soundly. I chuckle lightly and feel Alex do the same, both of us petting the kitten lightly, our finger occasionally brushing.

I rest one of my hands on the cat and the other on Alex's back, slipping into a heavy dreamlike state.

*****

_Alex's POV_

I drag my eyes open, being greeted by a soft pink shirt I had buried my face into. Yawning gently, I seemed to stir whoever I was clinging to. I glance up to the person, remembering now the vague memory of last night.   
"Mornin'..." I hear John mumble, beginning to sit up as I did.

"Morning." Mumbling, I quickly step over him onto the floor and make my way to the bathroom. I lock the door behind me, leaning against the sink for a moment, taking a few deep breaths.

Splashing water up at my face, I regain some composure, what's done is done, I can't change it. I exhale heavily, grabbing my toothbrush. I begin brushing my teeth, spending a while in the bathroom just thinking.

So last night I had a nightmare, I don't remember exactly what, but I didn't need to guess much, they' re all the same. The difference though, John was here. Good lord, I woke him up. And we... Cuddled.

I shivered as I thought through this, Jesus I must have sounded like such a wimp. Why did I ask for him to stay?

I groan, spitting out the toothpaste and washing my face, sighing for a moment before returning to the room. He was already changed, sat waiting on his bed, probably to go to the bathroom.

I grab my things, waiting for him to go to the bathroom so I had my turn to change. But he didn't move. He just spoke.

"About last night-?" I cut him off.  
"It didn't happen." I state plainly, I wanted to forget it, I don't doubt he did either.

"We can't just pretend-"

"Yes we can. _It didn't happen_." I grit my teeth and shoot him a dark glance, I didn't have time to talk about my problems, or how I end up dealing with them. It happened, that should be the end of it.

He stood and walked to the bathroom, slamming it behind him, loud enough to make me feel slightly bad, but not enough to make me apologise. I sigh lightly, quickly changing my clothes, not wanting for him to return before I was done.

_Well, there goes any chance I had of making a friend._

I pour out a dish of food for Philip, ruffling his fur before sorting out my hair, deciding to fully tie it up today. Grabbing all I needed for the day, I scramble from the room, not wanting to linger around long enough for him to come back out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> Heyy, so i need help, I publish way too much stuff and this is number 11, so i wanna die. 
> 
> \- Tyler xxx


	4. Chapter 4 - No One Cares Jefferson

_John_ _'s POV_

I could hear him leaving, the door slammed shut only a minute after I almost hid into the bathroom. Groaning, I finish washing my face, and return to the room.

"Yep, he's gone..." I utter under my breath, tugging on my shoes. I throw some books and art supplies into a plain black back pack along with my pencil case. I tuck my time table and map into my jean pocket, pulling my jumper over that. Tying my laces, I leave the bag out on my bed, not wanting to be the weird kid who brought their bag to the food hall with them.

Scooping my hair up into a loose messy bun, I tie it in place with a bobble as I step towards the cat, who was nibbling at his food. I scratch behind his ears, chuckling as he purred.  
"See you later Philip, don't shit on any of my stuff while I'm out." I joke, making my way to the door, grabbing my keys as I did so.

I quickly trundle down the steps, tripping over my own feet every other stair. Managing to make my way out of the building without breaking my neck, I start the short walk to the mess halls. It took less than forty seconds to get there, my walking pace not even being that fast.

I slowly make my path inside to join the line of people waiting for food. Meals were free, it was because of something to do with wanting kids to get all the food they need in a day.

The bustle of people around me was overwhelming, I don't often feel like I'm out of my depth. Today seemed to be an exception to that.

Silently sighing at my idiocy, I move with the flock, grabbing an apple from the side as I did so. I pull myself from the crowd, filling up a mug of hot chocolate from the despencer, which looked like it hadn't been cleaned in years. Taking a sip confirmed that. Scruntching my nose up slightly, I make my way to an empty table, sitting in my own bubble as I nibbled at the apple in my palm.

My surroundings seemed to vanish into a blur of colour, leaving me alone in a crowded room. I knew no one here, I was the new kid. I missed my friends, they new me, no one here does.

Sighing, I take another sip of the fowl tasting liquid, not caring about the flavour as much as before. The taste of singed cocoa seemed to linger on my tongue as I took a bite of my apple. I chewed on it in silence, wondering how I had got over meeting new people in my old school. It seemed strange this time, then again, people don't tend to begin a new school in the last year.

I was nearly done when I heard a few trays sit down beside me.  
"Hey!" I glance up to see two deep skinned boys sat in front of me, one of them had his hair in a loose bun, the other with his hair tied away from his face with a royal blue bandana. I wasn't sure which had spoken but I replied none the less.

"Hi." I gave them a small smile, taking another bite of the apple.  
"I'm Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette, but you can cal me Laf if you want." The one with his hair in a bun spoke up in a chuckle, a heavy french accent lacing his words.  
"And I'm Hercules Mulligan, don't mind him, he just likes to scare people with his long name." He smiled, rolling his eyes at the boy besides him who was now elbowing his side. I chuckle at the two as I reply.

"I'm John Laurens." I smile, realising how plain and boring my name was in comparison to Gilbert du Motier or whatever the fuck his whole name was.  
"So, John, do you know you're drinking plain cocoa powder and water with no sugar or milk?" Laf chuckled, sipping on his mug of tea.

"That's why it tasted like crap..." I mumble under my breath, looking down to the deep brown liquid, that would make sense. I hear the two giggling at this as they begin to eat their own food. Finishing nibbling at the remander of my apple core, I reach to take a sip of my drink, then remembering how vile it tasted and why.

"I'm going to get some milk and sugar." I mumble, standing with my apple core and mug in hand. They nod as I began walking back to the table of drinks, dumping the core in the bin as I do so. I top off the mug with milk and spoon some sugar into it, taking a spoon from the container.

I began taking a few steps back towards the table where I could see Laf and Herc still elbowing one another, stirring the liquid into a smooth colour of brown. Not concentratin on where I was going, I felt myself collide with another person as I trip over my footing. This sends deep brown chocolate liquid flying all over his white shirt and the cream (now brown) fur trim of his jacket. We both pause for a moment in shock at what had just happened.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry! Are you okay!? I wasn't watching where I was going! I hadn't meant to spill that on you! I am so sorry!" The words tumble out of my lips as I opened my mouth, feeling my cheek burning hot red with embarrassment and shame. The boy in front of me seemed out raged, fuming as he stood over me.

"You should be! What were you think you imbercile? Watch where yoy are going!" He was gesturing violently near my face, almost hitting me with each stroke.  
"What the fuck's going on George?" A tanned guy pushed his way past the boy with white curly hair who I had spilled my drink on, confronting me.

"This idiot threw his drink over me, Thomas, he ruined my new shirt and jacket." He rolled his eyes as he pinched the bridge of his nose.  
"I didn't I tripped over a spil-" I could barely get a word in the side before I was cut off.

"Shut it freak, I didn't ask for your opinion, I was talking to my brother." The tanned guy - Thomas - stepped forward as he growled, gripping onto the front of my blue sweater. I gulp heavily as he dragged his face closer to mine.  
"Apologise. Now." He grimaces, looking down on me.

"I-I already did!" I squeak, flinching away as he gripped toghter to my shirt. I realised now the whole room was deathly silent, every pair of eyes on us two. Even Lafayette and Herc were staring in shock, eyes huge in worry. He dragged me in closer.  
"I said 'apolo-"

"Jefferson! No one gives a fuck what you said so step the fuck off and stop being such a prat!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> Heyy, so yes is here, so is herc and laf, and can u guess who is being a dick to jefferson? Can you? Ill give you a clue, hes always a dick to jefferson...
> 
> \- Tyler xxx


	5. Chapter 5 - God Damn It Hamilton

Alex's POV 

I was slumped against the uncomfortably cold desk of the library, flicking through Renaicance art once again. The temperature was cold enough for me to be annoyed but not cold enoughy to do anything about it, I wouldn't care if it went either way, just that it actually did so. 

I blink a few times, sitting up straight in my chair as I glare at the fuzzy time on the clock. Seven fifty, most people would be eating breakfast right now. 

At the simple thought of food my stomach began howling. I roll my eyes, why wouldn't it ever shut up? Trying to ignore it, I continue to try and read through the blurry haze fogging my vision. This only made it worse, being inable to read properly only dragged me back to the reason I was probably like this. Food. God damn it.

When was the last time I had eaten?

Nothing came up in this train of thought, just black. Maybe I should get something, not much, probably just an apple or piece of fruit. Sighing, I throw my books back into my bag, hoisting it onto my back as I made my way out of the building. 

The growling only grew louder as I entered the food hall and the scent of cooked breakfast hit me. Good god I hadn't been in here for ages. 

I grabbed an orange, beginning to walk to the door. I got it just in time to watch the scene play out.  

John, tripping into Goerge, sending a dark brown drink flying over him. Time seemed to stop, freezing on the moment the hot liquid soaked into white fabric. 

The following few seconds of yelling and feeble apologies went by in a blur, me, along with everyone else in the room, just staring in fear. It was only when Jefferson started being a dick as he usually did, I had to step in.

"I said 'apolo-'" 

"Jefferson! No one gives a fuck what you said so step the fuck off and stop being such a prat!" I had never felt a stronger pang of regret in my stomcah than I had after saying that. The immediate regret of walking to the hall, of stepping in, of trying to be a good person. 

"What did you say to me?" He dropped John's shirt, taking three large strides to me before he had reached me. Respond damn it!  
"Are you deaf? I said 'no one gives a fuck what you said so step the fuck off and stop beig such a prat'." I take one step towards him, realising how much taller he was than me. That didn't stop me from from facing up to him, if I didn't who would?

"You're gonna wish you never said that!" He launched himself towards me, fists flying in every direction. I immediatly take one step to the side, letting him topple into a wall, throwing his fist into it. There was a communal laugh from all the people around us, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't enjoying this. I was smirking at him as he turned, looking more pissed than ever. 

Pushing off the from the wall, he ran at me, again missing a hit as I took one step to my left. He tried it again, will this guy ever learn? This time as I moved I stuck my leg out to catch his ankles and trip him over. This sent him plumeting into the ground, falling right onto his chest. 

I let out a small chuckle before I felt a warm hand grab my own, pulling me backwards from the room. As we got outside, I glamce to see it was John, and he looked pissed. He dropped my hand as we reached an empty picnic table. He sighed heavily before speaking.

"What the hell did you think you were doing!?" He dropped into one of the seats as he spoke, rubbing his face.  
"He was being a dick, and besides I wasn't going to sit by and watch you get the shit beaten out of you for tripping over." I state blandly, sitting a few seats away from him as to not make him uncomfortable. 

"But if I had fought back, that would be self-defence, you joinig in is just fighting." He looked to me, resting his arm on the table.  
"Yes, but I didn't throw any punches, he did. All I did was move out of the way and perhaps stick my leg out at the right time to trip him up." I wanted to smirk but that would be the most inapropriate thing to do right now. 

Trying to maintain a serious face became harder when he burst of laughing. I raise an eyebrow at him, confused how his mood could change so fast.  
"Jesus christ, don't do that again." He sighed, still chuckling lightly.

"Well don't get yourself into a situation like that again and I won't have to." I laugh as he rolls his eyes, shaking my head at everything right now. We has fallen back into a slightly uncomfortable silence, both of us wait for the other to say something. 

Before either of us could speak, the bell rang and I reached for the timetable in my bag.

Art, thank god. 

"I need to get my bag, I'll see you around." He stood up and began speed walking to our dorm block. I sigh and begin making my way to my first lesson, joinging the flock of people making their way all over the school.

I funnel into the art block, along with the rest of the art majors and made my way to the classroom I'd be in. Leant against the wall, I observe the people passing, chatting and laughing with their friends, not sparing me a first glance, let alone a second.

We were all ushered into the class, each taking out seats, me of course hiding in the back corner. I didn't bother to look up at the late comers, each scurrying to their own seat. No one took as seat besides me, the loner, the weirdo, the one invisible to everyone. 

Alone again, how it is and always will be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> Heyy, so this is the third chapter I've updated today and the third time I've had to correct 'heyu' to 'heyy', kill me xx
> 
> \- Tyler xxx


	6. Chapter 6 - To Know You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> Heyy, so guess who's back after eternity? It's me bitch! Sorry it took forever, and isn't even that good 
> 
> \- Tyler xxx

John's POV I almost sprinted as I reached my first class, leaving my bag in the dorm was a huge mistake. Sighing, I keep my head down and almost run to art, knowing I'd be well behind the late bell. As I presumed, the bell rang just as I stepped into the classroom. All the eyes in the room were on me, staring me down. I offer a small apologetic smile to the teacher and he nods, gesturing for me to take a seat. Glancing around the room, I spot a familiar face, smiling lightly as I begin to sit besides him. Alex was sat in the back corner of the room, his gaze planted firmly on the desk, not even looking up as I sat next to him. I was still getting the occasional odd glance, but I'm not really suprised, I'm the new kid, what else could be expected? The teacher read sluggishly through the register, recieving just as sluggish and uninterested replies. When he read through Alex's there was an almost silent reply, him seeming more uninterested than everyone else. I was probably the only one who answered normally, normally for me at least. "Alright, so as it's the first lesson back, you'll just be doing a simple sketch of the person next to you. An ice-braker of sorts, you can surround the person with some of their favorite things, get you used to spending the rest of the term next to them." The teacher flipped through the slides, his rapsy voice groaning out each word. I glance to Alex, hoping I could catch his eyes and give him a smile. But he didn't glance up, not even once. Frowning lightly, I barely listen to the teacher as he got someone to hand out the books, giving us each one thick, black, glossy sketch book. I write my name and class number on the front, opening it to the first page. The subtle scent of fresh pages drafted around the room, mingling with the cool air flowing through the open window. It seemed almost calm, despite the continuous, over bearing and insistant chatter coming from every angle. I began lightly sketching out the faint line art of his face, barely doing his features justice with the pencil. The sketch itself didn't take that long, but the proper outline took a lot longer. I glance to him. "So, what's some of your favourite things?" I smile to Alex, hoping he'd look up to see it. But of course he didn't. "Phillip, my phone, my bed, and candy." He uttered the last part but I still caught it. "Okay." I smile, beginning to draw Phillip besides him. "How about you?" He mumbled, still drawing. "God where do I start? Hot chocolate, animals, candy, flowers. I could go on but I'll save you the list." I chuckle, continuing to draw the feline. "You're a genuine two year old..." He uttered in a chuckle, beginning to draw a backgrounf of swirled candies and repositioned my hands to be holding a mug of hot chocolate. "I guess so." I giggle in a reply, continuing with my work. There was only a minute of silence before the bell rang off the walls, making the whole class errupt in sound as books were dumped into bags and feet nade their way out if the room. I followed in suit, quickly exiting the room in my own silence, glancing through my timetable. Making my way to the english block, I notice that Alex was a few foot ahead of me, his gaze planted firmly on the floor beneath his feet. I took a few quick strides to be besides him, nudging him and smiling. He didn't look up though, seeming to walk faster, I manage to keep up, moving just a bit faster than a walk. "Slow down, jesus." I chuckle, placing a hand on his arm to slow him. "Just go away Laurens, you don't want to be seen with me, no one does..." He mumbled, barely audioable over the anarchy around us. I furrow my brows in confusion before continuing. "Why's that?" I question, dropping my hand from his arm. "You just don't want to, okay?" He rolled his eyes, making his way to the line outside our classroom. "Yeah, but why?" I try to make eye contact with him but his eyes where still planted on the tiled floor. "Good lord, do you ever stop asking questions?" He sighed, exasperated as he looked up to me. Before I could respond, a crowd of boys saunter past us, one opening his mouth to speak. "Oi, Hamilton, who's your new boyfriend!?" They laughed, pointing to me. What where hey talking about? Alex rolled his eyes again. "Not my boyfriend, so please do us all a favour and fuck off." He continued to lean against the wall, simply crossing his arms in an eyeroll. "What was that, freak?" The boy stepped closer, looming over Alex. I gulped, wanting to step in, but my feet rooted in the ground. He sriod up properly, looking up at the boy. "I said-" He had no chance to finish his sentence before a dark skinned man, presumably the teacher, came out of the door, interrupring him. "Hamilton, the class has gone in, come along now." He smiled at Alex before raising a stirn eyebrow at the unphased group if boys. "Run along, Alex, Daddy's calling for you." He sneered, slinking away as he did. Alex remained silent as he walked into the classroom, the man guiding him in by a hand on his shoulder. I followed in shortly after, deciding it would be best not to seat myself next to him for now, taking a chair in the row diagonally away from him. The teacher turned on the board, beginning to write his name out. "Hello class, I'm Mr. Washington, if you didn't already know and I will be you're history teacher for the rest of the term." He had a warm smile as he spoke, no one daring to whisper as he spoke, like they had done in art. "I am also the principle, so no funny buisness." That explains the silence. The lesson continued, half the people here yawning in boredom. He was a good teacher, no one could deny it, even in his first lesson. However, by the time the bell rang, three people were snoring on the desk, drool smearing their brief notes. I threw my books into my bag, shoving any loose pens into my back pocket. Staring around the room, I saw Alex was already out of the door, with his bag slumped over his shoulders. I had raced to catch up with him, still remaining a few foot behind him, not wanting to talk to him yet. That or I was still thinking about what I would say when I finally caught up. Probably a mix of both. I followed him all the way out to an empty court yard, where he threw his bag at a small bench. Sighing, he didn't bother to turn around as he groaned. "What do you want from me?" He muttered, finally turning to glare at me. I was silent for a minute, staring down at my feet, finding the rainbow laces in my Converse far more interesting. Glancing up to him, I gulp before opening my mouth to speak. "I just... I just want to know _you_..."


End file.
